Software and application developers sometimes create add-ins, plug-ins, or other executable code (“extensions”) for extending functionality of software or applications. Extensions can be inserted or activated within an application and/or inserted into or used in conjunction with a particular file interacted with using an application. Extensions sometimes are inserted as blocks of functionality within a document or file, as a task pane presented in a user interface generated by software, and/or as a command, status bar, or menu within the application program.
Some extensions are made available for free to users of software applications and some extensions are sold. In many cases, extensions made available for purchase are purchased and/or activated using a multi-step process. For example, a user may input a command for purchasing an extension. Users can be directed or routed to a purchase site such as a web site associated with the extension developer or retailer or a marketplace site that has extensions from multiple providers. After completing the purchase, a user may return to the application, search for the extension or document, and restart the application or refresh a current view to access the extension or perform a set of steps such as opening menus and dialogs and/or choosing commands and options. In some cases, the extension also must be downloaded and/or installed after completing the purchase process.
In some instances, users may have a difficult time locating the extension and/or file in which the extension is inserted. Furthermore, users may be have difficulty remembering or repeating multiple steps previously completed to get to a stage at which the extension could be inserted or activated and/or may be required to repeat those steps. Also, there may be no way to refresh a view within a software application without closing the application and/or the file. As such, users seeking to use extensions may be forced to activate or insert the applications without remembering or having access to the context in which the extension was inserted. As such, users may waste time activating and accessing functionality associated with purchased extensions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.